


Skinny Dipping

by BeautifulDecay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Sex, Car Sex, Dean/ reader - Freeform, Dirty Stuff, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, lake sex, possibility of almost getting caught, sex in general, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDecay/pseuds/BeautifulDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Imagine: Imagine Skinny Dipping with Dean <br/>from DirtySupernaturalImagines on tumbler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

“Dean Stop being a party-pooper you dick! Come get in the water!” You yell, stripping off your shirt and throwing it aside somewhere, your bra and pants following soon after. You turned to face him, slipping off your panties and throwing them towards where he stood. Due to only having the moonlight as a light source Dean couldn’t really see much of your body.

You turn around and dive into the water, coming up and swimming backwards out farther so you could still touch but you breasts covered by the water. Dean chuckled and stripped off his shirt, throwing it aside close to yours, walking down towards the water’s edge then ridding himself of his pants and boxers then walking into the water, dicing under and popping up next to you.

“Jesus fuck! Its fucking cold y/n!” Dean said, turning towards you.

“Psh, man up Winchester, its not that cold. But if you want…” You trail off and swim closer to him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“I could always help you.. Heh, warm up~” You purr, leaning in close and taking his ear lobe between your teeth, tugging on it slightly. Dean’s arms went around your waist and pulled your body closer to his, a smirk playing at his lips.

“Hmm, I like the sound of that.” He growled, nipping at your neck. You smirked and pulled away from his ear, smashing your lips onto his in a heated kiss which soon turned into a small make out session. As you pull away, you slip from his grip and disappearing under water, swimming away from Dean then popping up a meter or two away from him.

“You want me Winchester? Come get me~” You cooed in a seductive voice. A small groan came from bean as he started swimming towards you.

“Always such a tease l/n.” he said, chuckling slightly. You swam backwards as he advanced as you replied.

“You know, its only you I like to tease~” you called. And with that Dean disappeared under the water. You stopped swimming and tried to detect him with the dim light the moon provided, yet you couldn’t find him. A small squeal left your throat when arms wrapped around you from behind and you were pulled into a firm chest, a hot breath on your neck.

“One of these days l/n, I’m going to tease you so much you go insane~ But right now, I believe you said you wanted to ‘Warm me up’. Came Dean’s gruff voice. A shot of pleasure ran through you when his hand grasped your breasts roughly, pinching and pulling on your perky nipples. Turning your head to the side, you met deans piercing green eyes. His lips met yours again as he pulls you closer, you can feel his hard cock rubbing against your ass as he pleasures your breasts.

His right hand travels down your body to your lower area where your craving his touch. His hand wandered down to your clit, his fingers rubbing it harshly, drawing a gasp from you as you bucked your hips into his hand, moaning his name. His lips go to work on your neck, sucking and biting. Dean lick your neck and turns you around, grabbing your thighs and wrapping your legs around his waist. Your hands grasp his hair and you smash you lips into his, nibbling and on his bottom lip.

Dean pulls away slightly, your breaths mingling in the cool air. With one hand still grabbing Deans hair, you reach down under the water and grasp his hard shaft, pumping it a few times before guiding him to your entrance. Dean buck his hips, your walls immediately tightening around him as he pushes himself all the way into you.

“Fuck, y/n” Dean groans, slowly starting to make a rhythm as he thrusts. Your hips rock against his, your hands pulling on his hair as you bite his neck. The water around you ripples with his movements.

“Dean~” you moaned against his neck, one of his arms wrapped around your waist while his other hand is tangled in your hair, pulling your head back and exposing your neck to him. His lips attack your throat, sucking and biting, leaving a trail of hickeys down your neck and shoulder. 

The coil in your stomach tightening, ready to snap. You can tell Dean is also close, his thrusts are becoming more sloppy and out of rhythm. Deans dick twitches as he gives a hard thrust, hitting your g-spot and sending you over the edge. Your walls constrict around his cock as your orgasm hits you, waives of pleasure shooting through your body. Dean follows soon after, his hot seed shooting deep inside you.

“Y-y/n! Fuck so good!” Dean moans against your throat, slowing down movements, not pulling out, slowly making his way towards the shore.

“So good baby girl, I want to taste you so bad.” He growls, laying you against the shore line, the cool grass making you shiver. You let your legs fall from his waist as he slowly moves down your body, his lips kissing down your body. Leaving a trail of hickeys and love bites down your body.

“oh yea, Spread them legs for me baby~” he purred, moving his hands up and down your legs as he licked his lips. You bit your lip as you watched him, his tongue flicking out and licking up your cunt, making you gasp in pleasure. His lips surrounded your clit as he started to suck and gently bite it while two of his fingers trusted in and out of you at a torturously slow pace. You threw your head back against the grass and let out a long moan, closing your eyes.

“Ah, ah, ah. I want your eyes on me baby girl” Dean growled against you, the vibrations of his voice adding to the pleasure. You opened your eyes, half lidded and looked at him. His eyes met your as he went back to doing what he was before, his fingers moved to work on your clit as his tongue went down to tease your cunt. Pushing his tongue in and out of you, While his fingers rubbed your clit in a rough circle.

Dean moaned against you, his eyes flickering up as he moved away from you slightly.

“You taste good baby girl” Dean purred, going back to eating you out. You groaned his name and bucked your hips. You could feel your orgasm approaching quickly, Dean hummed against you, sending vibrations of pleasure through out your body as your second orgasm shook through you. Your eyes closed tightly as your hands grasped Deans hair, pulling him closet to your body as you repeatedly called his name.

Dean lapped your juices up greedily, his hand moving back up your thighs as he kissed your inner thigh. Leaving love bite marks all over the inside of your thighs as well as the top. You groaned and sat up, Dean gave you a confused look which you found completely adorable as you pulled his face up to yours, smashing your lips against his. You pulled away slightly, your lips just touching his.

“I want to taste you Dean~” you whispered, flipping him onto his back as you startled his waist. You ran your hands over his perfectly sculpted body, admiring every detail as you kissed down his body like he had done to you, leaving your mark on him as well.

A smirk appeared on Deans lips when you locked eyes with him as you wrapped your fingers around his hard cock. Pumping them up and down as you wrap your lips around his head, teasing his slit with your tongue. A deep sexy moan came from Dean as you did this. Starting to bob your head up and down while your hands gripped his thighs.

You pulled off him with a ’pop’ and smirked as you watched his pre-cum dribble down his cock. You looked back up at Dean and kept your eyes as his as you licked the pre-cum off him. Dean bit his lip as he watched you, his hands moving your hair out of your face as you took him back into your mouth. You started to bob your head up and down again, sucking on him hard as you moved tongue up and down his cock.

“Fuck y-y/n..” Dean groaned, bucking his hip up. The head of his cock hit the back of your throat, making you gag, but you quickly recovered yourself, starting to deep throat him. Deans cock twitched in your mouth and you knew he was close. You kept doing what you were and started humming, the vibration from your mouth made him lose it. His hot seed shot down your throat, you pulled off him with a ’pop’, some of his cum shooting onto your face/chest.

“You don’t taste too bad yourself Winchester.” You said, licking your lips as you crawled up over him. Dean grabbed your waist and pulled you up more, your breasts right over his face. He took one of your nipples into his mouth and started sucking and pulling on it.

A sound coming from the woods made you look up, you could hear grumbling coming from there.

“Damn kids, always coming onto my property.” The voice groaned, you looked down at Dean who was trying not to laugh while you held an embarrassed/ scared expression. You didn’t want some old guy to catch you riding Dean.  
“Dean, come on. We NEED to go right now!” you whisper yelled, rolling off him and grabbing the closest piece of clothing which happened to be Deans shirt. Dean chuckled quietly and got up, grabbing his boxers and slipping them on, his pants right after. You managed to find your panties and slip them on just before the mans flashlight pointed in your direction.

“You damn kids are trespassing on my property. Ill give you to the count of ten to get outta here!” He yelled, cocking his gun. You and Dean had faced many things that go bump in the night but you weren’t about to get shot by an angry man, so you both booked it to deans other pride and joy. He started baby up and put her in reverse, backing out of where he had parked and quickly onto the highway.

You and Dean both looked at each other before bursting out laughing. But lets face it, your body still craved for his touch and his craved for yours. A few miles down the road Dean pulled off to the side to a abandoned dirt road. Once baby stopped his mouth was on yours almost immediately. You both made out for a while before he pulled away breathlessly, gesturing to the back of the Impala.

Both you and Dean hastily climbed into the back seat. Dean looked at you, licking his lips.

“You should wear my clothes more often” he said, pulling off the shirt you had on. You smirked at him and pushed him down, tucking the shirt behind his head. You slipped off your panties and undid his jeans, pulling them down around his knees along with his boxers, letting his hard on come into view.

You crawled on top of Dean and lowered yourself onto him, moaning as he filled you. You placed your hands on Deans chest as you started to move, bouncing yourself on his cock as you rolled your hips. Deans hands went to your hips as he thrust up as you came down on him. His eyes wandering to your bouncing breasts, you continued to bounce on him and the coil in your stomach tightening as you came closer to your end.

Moans and pants were all that could be heard, the windows of the car fogged up. As Dean trusted upward, he hit your g-spot, spot on. You moaned his name loudly as you came. Chanting it over and over, Dean groaned as your walls tightened around him, bucking his hips as he released his load into you. You moaned each others names repeatedly.

Dean sat up and pulled out, turning you around so your back was pressed against his chest, he gently pushed you forward onto your hands and knees. His hips held your waist as he trusted in and out of you from behind. You pushed back against him, moaning his name. He moved so his chest was pressed against your back and his hands were on top of yours.

Your orgasm came quickly, your walls tightening around him as you came once again. Dean kept thrusting until he came, his hot seed shooting into you again. You collapsed onto the back seat, panting hard. Dean pulled out and kissed your shoulder, whispering praises in your ear.

“You were so good baby girl, get some rest baby.” Dean cooed, handing you his shirt which you slipped on, along with your panties while Dean pulled on his boxers and pants. Grabbing his coat off the floor and rolling it up so you could use it as a pillow.

“Thanks Winchester.” You say smiling as Dean crawled into the front seat, looking at you in the rear-view mirror.

“No problem baby girl”


End file.
